


Who knew (this is cheating)?

by gopartially_tosoul



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pansexual Character, Reader-Interactive, pansexual sicheng, slight!angst, taeyong is the cutest, winwin is dramaqueen but we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopartially_tosoul/pseuds/gopartially_tosoul
Summary: "Myra... what are you doing?""Sicheng, swimming naked it the definition of skinny dipping. I thought you knew when you agreed to go with me?""Well... I didn't know...""Is there a problem? You're gay, what does it matter?"orMyra'd assumed Sicheng is gay because of his relationship with Taeyong, but she finds out he's pan when she standing naked in front of him.





	1. Myra

**Author's Note:**

> so this was wild. I don't know how I came up with this idea and I'm so sorry loool
> 
> this is a one-shot, but the first chapter is with Myra and the second with (Y/N) to let viewers read whatever they're most comfortable with.
> 
> oh and Sicheng is fluent in Korean C:

"SICHEEEENG, I'M HOOOOME!" 

Sicheng pushed Taeyong off of him, rudely interrupted in their make-out session by his best friend Myra coming in.

"Noona? What do you think you're doing here?" He tried to yell downstairs while pulling his shirt over his head. Taeyong grabbed his shirt, pants and cap and fled to the bathroom.

"Are you upstairs? Are you mad?"

"Yes, maybe I am!" 

"Don't fool me, you're never mad at me!" Myra's face appeared in the doorway. "Hey!" She smiled. "I brought pocky, and your fly is open."

"I'm serious, why are you here?" Sicheng blushed while zipping his fly up. He flopped down at his bed, his head still in the clouds that were Taeyong's lips.

"Because I want to? I'm your best friend, I know where the spare key is and I'm more often in this house than my own." Myra unzipped her coat and threw it at a chair. 

Sicheng sighed. "Noona, you might not want to believe this, but I was actually busy."

Myra eyed him, a suspicious look. "Were you getting yourself off? Is that why you are blushing so much?"

Sicheng wanted to scream at her that she had no shame but Taeyong appeared in the doorway. "No, actually I was getting him off." An awkward silence followed, which Sicheng used to take a good look at Taeyong. he felt his heart drop again for the millionth time today, just by seeing Taeyong. They were dating for a month now and he wasn't used to the idea of Taeyong being his, not at all. 

"....oh." Myra broke the silence.

"Yeah, Myra.... we talked about this, right?" Sicheng sighed. "Now that I have a boyfriend, you're not the only one that can be at my home. I really need you to knock, or call me. And I'm hiding the spare keys on a different place." 'Nooo, Sicheng, why?!" "Because you might not know, but this is the third time in a month where you just come in uninvited and I don't want you to." Myra used her puppy eyes on Sicheng and he almost fell for them. But he shielded his eyes last minute. 

"No, I'm not looking! Can you please get out, like right now?"

"Actually... I had come to ask you something. But your boyfriend can't know."

"He has a name, a very beautiful one, his name is Taeyong."

"Aww, thanks babe. Your name is more beautiful though."

"That's not true."

"Eww, couples. Anyway, Tae-yong, can you please leave for three minutes?"

"Whatever you need to tell me, he can know!" Sicheng immediately protested

Taeyong rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the doorpost. "Maybe it's about her, Sicheng. I'll be off for two minutes, getting some water. I've become a bit.. thirsty." Sicheng gulped. Taeyong walked towards Sicheng, gave him a peck on the lips, and walked outside the room, leaving Sicheng dazed. The two left behind listened how he walked down the stairs. 

"What I wanted to know was... would you like to go midnight skinny-dipping with me? At the swimming pool?"

Sicheng, pulled out of his daze glanced at Myra. "What's that?"

"Swimming. Without clothes." Sicheng pulled up his eyebrows. Swimming is always without clothes. Just say swimming instead of skinny dipping.

"At midnight? How do you want to get in the pool?"

"My uncle's the owner. He gave me the keys and said I could invite some friends and swim during today and tomorrow. But I don't have any..." Myra faked a cry. "And I always wanted to try midnight skinny-dipping. You're my only friend, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure."

"I'M COMING BACK" Taeyong yelled upstairs. 

"I'll meet you at 11.45 at my house, alright? Bring a towel and don't tell Taeyong! It's our secret! I'll be off now." Myra blew a kiss towards Sicheng and left the room just before Taeyong came in. "What was that about?" he asked.

"I can't tell you. It's really nothing important, but for some reason she wants to keep it a secret." "Girls." "A girl who treats me like her gay best friend."

"I hate to spill the tea, babe, but you kinda am..." Taeyong looked apologetic, but Sicheng shook his head wildly. "I'm pansexual. Sometimes I think she forgets. She blows me kisses and sometimes kisses me on the cheek, ask for my opinion about colors."

"What am I hearing? You have been cheating on me?" Taeyong tried to keep his laughter in. "No! I mean... maybe?" Taeyong smiles, hugging the younger. "Don't worry babe, I know how much you like me. Who would be able to resist me? So, where were we?" Sicheng smiled and leaned in towards Taeyong.

"Well, nobody was wearing a shirt." Taeyong cheekily said while pulling on Sicheng’s shirt.

"I almost forgot." 

 

Sicheng is knocking on her door at exactly 11.45. "I'm here? Are you busy?"

"Of course I'm not! I don't have friends!" Myra yelled from behind the door, immediately followed by her opening it.

"Wow." Sicheng exclaimed. "You look beautiful." She did. She was wearing a tight-fitting camisole which showed her perfect waist-chest ratio and some jogging pants, her neonblue bra straps visible on her shoulders. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and Sicheng saw the freckles on her nose for the first time, always hidden with foundation.

"Please. I'm not wearing make-up or nice clothes for once and now you go and compliment me." They walked towards Sichengs car, Myra sitting on the passengers seat.

"I like your freckles." Sicheng restarted the conversation while driving. "And your baggy clothes never showed me your figure. You have a nice figure." Sicheng admitted. He had a boyfriend, and she thought he was gay so complimenting her would do no harm.

"Aww, thank you! You have to go left here, by the way." Myra didn't seem very affected by his compliments. Why? "Did I say something wrong? You're not impressed?"

"It's just that... Sicheng... I know you haven't seen girls figures much. You don't really have anybody to compare me with. I believe you when you say you like my figure, but honestly... I'm not really impressed."

"I have seen women's figures before!"

"Yeah, and I'm a Gorilla." Myra mocked him.

"Myra, this is going too far. I have to -" "Oh, we're here!"

Sicheng parked and Myra quickly got out. She didn't even give him the chance to tell her that he is pan, that he pays attention tot the figures of girls.

"Let's do this. It's now five minutes before midnight. I want to be in the water by then, allright?"

"Fine." Sicheng says, pouting a bit.

 

Sicheng walks in the pool, wearing his swimming shorts. He sees Myra standing in her underwear, busy trying to lose her underwear.

"Myra... what are you doing?"

"Sicheng, swimming naked it the definition of skinny dipping. Why are you wearing swimming shorts? I thought you knew when you agreed to go with me?"

"Well... I didn't know..." So that is what she meant when she said 'swimming, without clothes'. It now made sense why she wanted it to be a secret for hyung.

"Is there a problem? You're gay, what does it matter?" Myra was now completely naked, and Sicheng shielded his eyes with one hand. She really was shameless.

"I'm not gay, Myra. I've been trying to tell you for a while, but I'm pan."

"But you have a boyfriend..."

"Do you know what 'pan' means? It means that gender does not matter for me to feel attraction."

An awkward silence followed.

"So can you please wear some clothes?" Sicheng was still closing his eyes.

"I didn't know..." Myra started apologizing.

"It's okay. But do you take my compliment about your figure serious now?" Myra laughed.

"Yes, I can. Thank you. You look fiiiine, too. I'm wearing clothes, cutie." Suddenly Sicheng felt two arms wrapped around him, and he pushed her off while opening his eyes. "Don't do that anymore! And don't blow kisses!~I'm not your Gay Best Friend! I'm cheating right now, I love Taeyong!"

"You're not cheating, crazy. He knows you love him. And he loves you." "But what if... I have to call him." Sicheng felt like crying. Cheating was the last thing on his mind up till now and suddenly he's cheating without even meaning to! He quickly runs towards the dressing room, closing the door behind him. He called Taeyong immediately.

"Sicheng, you're not cheating!" Myra cried out, knocking on the door. "hey baby, what's up. Missing me already?" Sicheng heard Taeyongs soft voice from the other side of the phone. "hyung" he said, his breath a little ragged. "Babe, is something wrong?" "I think I've been cheating on you" "Is this the thing with Myra again?" "Yes, but it's worse!" Sicheng was almost crying for real, right now.

"Don't tell him!" Myra exclaimed desperately. "Sicheng let me in!"

 "I'm going to tell him!" Sicheng hiccuped. "Taeyong, Myra wanted to go skinny dipping." "Wait, she what? And you agreed?" "yes, and I'm sorry! I thought it was just swimming! We arrived here at the city pool and suddenly Myra was naked and said she didn't feel ashamed because I was gay, so I told her I'm not gay and she's wearing clothes right now but I cheated on you, a girl that I've kissed before, i've seen her naked now and I never meant to do this and I am so sorry, so so sorry, hyung, can you forgive me?"

"Sicheng are you crying?"

"No!" He said while he wiped a tear off his cheek.

"Sicheng, listen to me. You like me, right?"

"Yes, hyung."

"And I like you. Very very very much! And what you've done, are not your actions. They were Myra's. And she wouldn't have done it, if she knew about your sexuality. I know you don't want to cheat on me. Hold on, I'll put you on speaker." 

"Is anyone listening?"

"No? Babe, I'm not mad. I'm not forgiving you, because there's nothing that I should forgive you for. Now can you stop crying, your worrying me."

"Oh Taeyong-hyung, I'm so relieved!" Sicheng actually started crying even harder. Myra banged on the door. "Is everything allright? Sicheng open the door, let me in! Let me help you!"

"Babe, I have to hang up the phone." taeyong said, apology in his voice. "It's fine, baby. Don't worry. I love you." He hung up.

Sicheng, not in the mood for swimming, put on his clothes and opened the door. Myra was standing there, in her underwear and a shirt. "Put on your clothes, noona." Sicheng said to her, avoiding her eyes. "I'm not in the mood anymore."

 

Five minutes later, they met in the lobby of the pool, both fully clothed. "Aren't you cold, Sicheng?" Myra asked. She forgot her own coat, so Sicheng lend her his own, but now he was freezing. The trails of teardrops on his cheeks were still visible, and Sicheng just wanted to see Taeyong and cuddle. "Let's just go." he said quietly, stepping outside.

They walked a minute or two towards the parking lot in silence. When they turned around the corner, they saw something they both hadn't expected.

"Hyung!" Sicheng cried out, a wide smile appearing on his face. He started running towards Taeyong, who was leaning against his car and holding his arms open. Sicheng fell in his embrace. "i'm so happy you're here, hyung." He smiled in Taeyongs shoulder. Taeyong started stroking his hair. "And I'm happy to have you in my embrace, baby."

"Oppa, how did you make him smile that easily?" Myra snickered at taeyong. "The last twenty minutes, I've only made him cry. He sees you and suddenly the world's all fine." 

"Making Sicheng happy is like my new goal in life." Taeyong smirked. Myra rolled her eyes. "I'm glad everyone is reunited and Sicheng isn't crying anymore, but can we please get in the car? I'm freezing, and Sicheng is probably, too."

"Myra?" Taeyong asked, still a happy and quiet Sicheng in his arms. "You can take my car. Don't wreck it. I'll be driving Sicheng to my house, I'll go and get my car tomorrow. See you tomorrow, then."

"What if I have plans tomorrow?" Myra responded.

"You don't. You don't have friends, noona." Sicheng said, muffled in Taeyongs chest. Taeyong laughed out loud, filling the whole parking lot with his laugh.

"Aish... so rude." Myra said. "get off the cap, I can't drive like this." 

Taeyong let go of Sicheng and together, they walked towards Sichengs car, holding hands. Myra was driving off already.

They stepped in the car, Sicheng looking at the night sky in front of him with a cute smile.

"Sicheng?" Sicheng nodded. "I love you." Sichengs eyes widened, looking at Taeyong. "What did you..."

"I know we've been dating for only a month but I'm head over heels in love with you and I just feel like this. I love you." taeyong looked at Sicheng with his big eyes, and Sicheng could feel his heart dropping in his chest.

A comfortable fell over them. Did Sicheng love Taeyong? Yes. His head said yes, his heart said yes. But his reasoning told him he'd have to wait to say it.

"I love you, too." Sicheng responded after two minutes. Fuck reason. Taeyong softly smiled, and started the car.


	2. (Y/N)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same chapter as the last one, but instead of Myra I've made it (Y/N). I personally don't like the 'Y/N' but I find a lot of fans do, so here it is C:

"SICHEEEENG, I'M HOOOOME!" 

Sicheng pushed Taeyong off of him, rudely interrupted in their make-out session by his best friend (Y/N) coming in.

"(Y/N)? What do you think you're doing here?" He tried to yell downstairs while pulling his shirt over his head. Taeyong grabbed his shirt, pants and cap and fled to the bathroom.

"Are you upstairs? Are you mad?"

"Yes, maybe I am!" 

"Don't fool me, you're never mad at me!" (Y/N)'s face appeared in the doorway. "Hey!" She smiled. "I brought pocky, and your fly is open."

"I'm serious, why are you here?" Sicheng blushed while zipping his fly up. He flopped down at his bed, his head still in the clouds that were Taeyong's lips.

"Because I want to? I'm your best friend, I know where the spare key is and I'm more often in this house than my own." (Y/N) unzipped her coat and threw it at a chair. 

Sicheng sighed. "(Y/N), you might not want to believe this, but I was actually busy."

(Y/N) eyed him, a suspicious look. "Were you getting yourself off? Is that why you are blushing so much?"

Sicheng wanted to scream at her that she had no shame but Taeyong appeared in the doorway. "No, actually I was getting him off." An awkward silence followed, which Sicheng used to take a good look at Taeyong. he felt his heart drop again for the millionth time today, just by seeing Taeyong. They were dating for a month now and he wasn't used to the idea of Taeyong being his, not at all. 

"....oh." (Y/N) broke the silence.

"Yeah, (Y/N).... we talked about this, right?" Sicheng sighed. "Now that I have a boyfriend, you're not the only one that can be at my home. I really need you to knock, or call me. And I'm hiding the spare keys on a different place." 'Nooo, Sicheng, why?!" "Because you might not know, but this is the third time in a month where you just come in uninvited and I don't want you to." (Y/N) used her puppy eyes on Sicheng and he almost fell for them. But he shielded his eyes last minute. 

"No, I'm not looking! Can you please get out, like right now?"

"Actually... I had come to ask you something. But your boyfriend can't know."

"He has a name, a very beautiful one, his name is Taeyong."

"Aww, thanks babe. Your name is more beautiful though."

"That's not true."

"Eww, couples. Anyway, Tae-yong, can you please leave for three minutes?"

"Whatever you need to tell me, he can know!" Sicheng immediately protested

Taeyong rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the doorpost. "Maybe it's about her, Sicheng. I'll be off for two minutes, getting some water. I've become a bit.. thirsty." Sicheng gulped. Taeyong walked towards Sicheng, gave him a peck on the lips, and walked outside the room, leaving Sicheng dazed. The two left behind listened how he walked down the stairs. 

"What I wanted to know was... would you like to go midnight skinny-dipping with me? At the swimming pool?"

Sicheng, pulled out of his daze glanced at (Y/N). "What's that?"

"Swimming. Without clothes." Sicheng pulled up his eyebrows. Swimming is always without clothes. Just say swimming instead of skinny dipping.

"At midnight? How do you want to get in the pool?"

"My uncle's the owner. He gave me the keys and said I could invite some friends and swim during today and tomorrow. But I don't have any..." (Y/N) faked a cry. "And I always wanted to try midnight skinny-dipping. You're my only friend, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure."

"I'M COMING BACK" Taeyong yelled upstairs. 

"I'll meet you at 11.45 at my house, alright? Bring a towel and don't tell Taeyong! It's our secret! I'll be off now." (Y/N) blew a kiss towards Sicheng and left the room just before Taeyong came in. "What was that about?" he asked.

"I can't tell you. It's really nothing important, but for some reason she wants to keep it a secret." "Girls." "A girl who treats me like her gay best friend."

"I hate to spill the tea, babe, but you kinda am..." Taeyong looked apologetic, but Sicheng shook his head wildly. "I'm pansexual. Sometimes I think she forgets. She blows me kisses and sometimes kisses me on the cheek, ask for my opinion about colors."

"What am I hearing? You have been cheating on me?" Taeyong tried to keep his laughter in. "No! I mean... maybe?" Taeyong smiles, hugging the younger. "Don't worry babe, I know how much you like me. Who would be able to resist me? So, where were we?" Sicheng smiled and leaned in towards Taeyong.

"Well, nobody was wearing a shirt." Taeyong cheekily said while pulling on Sicheng’s shirt.

"I almost forgot." 

 

Sicheng is knocking on her door at exactly 11.45. "I'm here? Are you busy?"

"Of course I'm not! I don't have friends!" (Y/N) yelled from behind the door, immediately followed by her opening it.

"Wow." Sicheng exclaimed. "You look beautiful." She did. She was wearing a tight-fitting camisole which showed her perfect waist-chest ratio and some jogging pants, her neonblue bra straps visible on her shoulders. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and Sicheng saw the freckles on her nose for the first time, always hidden with foundation.

"Please. I'm not wearing make-up or nice clothes for once and now you go and compliment me." They walked towards Sichengs car, (Y/N) sitting on the passengers seat.

"I like your freckles." Sicheng restarted the conversation while driving. "And your baggy clothes never showed me your figure. You have a nice figure." Sicheng admitted. He had a boyfriend, and she thought he was gay so complimenting her would do no harm.

"Aww, thank you! You have to go left here, by the way." (Y/N) didn't seem very affected by his compliments. Why? "Did I say something wrong? You're not impressed?"

"It's just that... Sicheng... I know you haven't seen girls figures much. You don't really have anybody to compare me with. I believe you when you say you like my figure, but honestly... I'm not really impressed."

"I have seen women's figures before!"

"Yeah, and I'm a Gorilla." (Y/N) mocked him.

"(Y/N), this is going too far. I have to -" "Oh, we're here!"

Sicheng parked and (Y/N) quickly got out. She didn't even give him the chance to tell her that he is pan, that he pays attention tot the figures of girls.

"Let's do this. It's now five minutes before midnight. I want to be in the water by then, allright?"

"Fine." Sicheng says, pouting a bit.

 

Sicheng walks in the pool, wearing his swimming shorts. He sees (Y/N) standing in her underwear, busy trying to lose her underwear.

"(Y/N)... what are you doing?"

"Sicheng, swimming naked it the definition of skinny dipping. Why are you wearing swimming shorts? I thought you knew when you agreed to go with me?"

"Well... I didn't know..." So that is what she meant when she said 'swimming, without clothes'. It now made sense why she wanted it to be a secret for hyung.

"Is there a problem? You're gay, what does it matter?" (Y/N) was now completely naked, and Sicheng shielded his eyes with one hand. She really was shameless.

"I'm not gay, (Y/N). I've been trying to tell you for a while, but I'm pan."

"But you have a boyfriend..."

"Do you know what 'pan' means? It means that gender does not matter for me to feel attraction."

An awkward silence followed.

"So can you please wear some clothes?" Sicheng was still closing his eyes.

"I didn't know..." (Y/N) started apologizing.

"It's okay. But do you take my compliment about your figure serious now?" (Y/N) laughed.

"Yes, I can. Thank you. You look fiiiine, too. I'm wearing clothes, cutie." Suddenly Sicheng felt two arms wrapped around him, and he pushed her off while opening his eyes. "Don't do that anymore! And don't blow kisses!~I'm not your Gay Best Friend! I'm cheating right now, I love Taeyong!"

"You're not cheating, crazy. He knows you love him. And he loves you." "But what if... I have to call him." Sicheng felt like crying. Cheating was the last thing on his mind up till now and suddenly he's cheating without even meaning to! He quickly runs towards the dressing room, closing the door behind him. He called Taeyong immediately.

"Sicheng, you're not cheating!" (Y/N) cried out, knocking on the door. "hey baby, what's up. Missing me already?" Sicheng heard Taeyongs soft voice from the other side of the phone. "hyung" he said, his breath a little ragged. "Babe, is something wrong?" "I think I've been cheating on you" "Is this the thing with (Y/N) again?" "Yes, but it's worse!" Sicheng was almost crying for real, right now.

"Don't tell him!" (Y/N) exclaimed desperately. "Sicheng let me in!"

 "I'm going to tell him!" Sicheng hiccuped. "Taeyong, (Y/N) wanted to go skinny dipping." "Wait, she what? And you agreed?" "yes, and I'm sorry! I thought it was just swimming! We arrived here at the city pool and suddenly (Y/N) was naked and said she didn't feel ashamed because I was gay, so I told her I'm not gay and she's wearing clothes right now but I cheated on you, a girl that I've kissed before, i've seen her naked now and I never meant to do this and I am so sorry, so so sorry, hyung, can you forgive me?"

"Sicheng are you crying?"

"No!" He said while he wiped a tear off his cheek.

"Sicheng, listen to me. You like me, right?"

"Yes, hyung."

"And I like you. Very very very much! And what you've done, are not your actions. They were (Y/N)'s. And she wouldn't have done it, if she knew about your sexuality. I know you don't want to cheat on me. Hold on, I'll put you on speaker." 

"Is anyone listening?"

"No? Babe, I'm not mad. I'm not forgiving you, because there's nothing that I should forgive you for. Now can you stop crying, your worrying me."

"Oh Taeyong-hyung, I'm so relieved!" Sicheng actually started crying even harder. (Y/N) banged on the door. "Is everything allright? Sicheng open the door, let me in! Let me help you!"

"Babe, I have to hang up the phone." taeyong said, apology in his voice. "It's fine, baby. Don't worry. I love you." He hung up.

Sicheng, not in the mood for swimming, put on his clothes and opened the door. (Y/N) was standing there, in her underwear and a shirt. "Put on your clothes, (Y/N)." Sicheng said to her, avoiding her eyes. "I'm not in the mood anymore."

 

Five minutes later, they met in the lobby of the pool, both fully clothed. "Aren't you cold, Sicheng?" (Y/N) asked. She forgot her own coat, so Sicheng lend her his own, but now he was freezing. The trails of teardrops on his cheeks were still visible, and Sicheng just wanted to see Taeyong and cuddle. "Let's just go." he said quietly, stepping outside.

They walked a minute or two towards the parking lot in silence. When they turned around the corner, they saw something they both hadn't expected.

"Hyung!" Sicheng cried out, a wide smile appearing on his face. He started running towards Taeyong, who was leaning against his car and holding his arms open. Sicheng fell in his embrace. "i'm so happy you're here, hyung." He smiled in Taeyongs shoulder. Taeyong started stroking his hair. "And I'm happy to have you in my embrace, baby."

"Oppa, how did you make him smile that easily?" (Y/N) snickered at taeyong. "The last twenty minutes, I've only made him cry. He sees you and suddenly the world's all fine." 

"Making Sicheng happy is like my new goal in life." Taeyong smirked. (Y/N) rolled her eyes. "I'm glad everyone is reunited and Sicheng isn't crying anymore, but can we please get in the car? I'm freezing, and Sicheng is probably, too."

"(Y/N)?" Taeyong asked, still a happy and quiet Sicheng in his arms. "You can take my car. Don't wreck it. I'll be driving Sicheng to my house, I'll go and get my car tomorrow. See you tomorrow, then."

"What if I have plans tomorrow?" (Y/N) responded.

"You don't. You don't have friends, (Y/N)." Sicheng said, muffled in Taeyongs chest. Taeyong laughed out loud, filling the whole parking lot with his laugh.

"Aish... so rude." (Y/N) said. "get off the cap, I can't drive like this." 

Taeyong let go of Sicheng and together, they walked towards Sichengs car, holding hands. (Y/N) was driving off already.

They stepped in the car, Sicheng looking at the night sky in front of him with a cute smile.

"Sicheng?" Sicheng nodded. "I love you." Sichengs eyes widened, looking at Taeyong. "What did you..."

"I know we've been dating for only a month but I'm head over heels in love with you and I just feel like this. I love you." taeyong looked at Sicheng with his big eyes, and Sicheng could feel his heart dropping in his chest.

A comfortable fell over them. Did Sicheng love Taeyong? Yes. His head said yes, his heart said yes. But his reasoning told him he'd have to wait to say it.

"I love you, too." Sicheng responded after two minutes. Fuck reason. Taeyong softly smiled, and started the car.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not fluent in English, so if there occur any mistakes, please tell me! Be as rude as you like, any kind of feedback is wanted by the way!


End file.
